Wouldn't It Be Funny
by Sultry Sweet
Summary: My first attempt at a OneShot. I think words used to describe this are "nothing but smut"! And some suggestive ideas!


**_Like I said in the summary, first attempt at a oneshot. The idea came to me as I was watching clips from "China Beach", a show Marg Helegenberger was in during the mid-90s. There was one scene involving a deal between her character (KC) and her best friend's brother that got me thinking. I loved the character so much I thought I'd put a spin on Catherine in this oneshot._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

She was sprawled out on her left side on the bed for Sara to see as she went through the red head's drawers throughout their conversation. Catherine had seemed different in a way that terrified the brunette and she was more than interested in figuring her co-worker out by the end of the night.

"So, Cat, what's going on? You seem a little to flirty with me to be…well, sober?" Sara sifted through Catherine's panty drawer to busy herself.

"Like anything you see," Catherine purred, biting her bottom lip and running her right index finger over her stomach and right thigh.

"Are you…high," Sara asked, seriousness and confusion written all over her face.

"Maybe," Catherine kept up her low and seductive tone, wildly grinning. "Care to have a taste?"

Sara watched the older woman move toward the nightstand, getting off the bed as she opened the drawer. She pulled out a bag of what appeared to be heroine and strutted toward Sara as sensually as her body allowed her.

"Uh, Catherine, we're not supposed to be using. How long have you been taking this stuff," Sara asked, sternly snatching the tiny baggie from the smaller woman.

"Not very. I got a hold of an old friend from when I use to be a dancer…and he gave me some really good shit," she cackled, nodding and pointing her right index finger at the bag in Sara's possession before she grabbed it and took it back.

Catherine opened the seal on the plastic baggie and dabbed her left index finger in the powder form of the drug. She continued to grin as she offered her finger up to the taller woman standing rigidly in front of her.

"Catherine, there is no way in hell I'm going to take any of that," Sara defiantly protested.

"Oh come on, baby, it really helps take the edge off and lord knows you won't take me for a spin straight," Catherine resorted to begging.

"Wait, what? You want to have sex with me?" Sara was utterly shocked at Catherine's words, although the woman was on heroine.

"Well, yeah…but I mean, ugh, just shut up and take the damn powder!"

"No! Catherine, I'm not going to do it!" Sara tried to push Catherine away and make it to the door to leave, but Catherine was surprisingly quicker and pushed Sara against the wall inches from the spot Sara had once stood.

"Open up," Catherine purred. Sara was too strong willed and closed her mouth tight, shaking her head to get her message across through her body language. "Sara!"

The brunette was not about to back down, but neither was the red head. Catherine, still holding the bag of fresh ingredient, stuck out her tongue and ran it across both of Sara's lips in one slow and tantalizing motion. Sara shut her eyes with an exuberant amount of force, but didn't open her mouth for Catherine, which made the older woman a bit angrier about the rejection.

Catherine lifted Sara's shirt from the hem and held it up beside the brunette's breasts, crouching down and sliding her tongue over Sara's white, soft skin from her waist up to her breasts in a straight motion. Sara's breathing became irregular and yet she still didn't open her mouth.

Catherine sighed in frustration and dipping her finger more into the heroine, covering several centimeters of her index finger with the pure drug. She raised her knee, propping it between Sara's slightly spread legs, running it over her core.

"Look at me," Catherine purred with a heavily demonstrated command.

Sara shot her eyes opened and looked Catherine dead in those beautiful blue oceans of eyes as the smaller woman rubbed her knee against Sara's core.

"Cath…" Sara trailed off in her whispering immediately before Catherine took her chance and laced Sara's parted lips with the heroine.

"Suck on it," Catherine ordered as she moved her finger onto Sara's tongue.

She did as she was told and sucked on Catherine's finger still looking Catherine in the eyes.

"Lick," Catherine demanded, raising her chin to ensure Sara would follow through.

Sara opened her mouth and licked the remaining heroine off Catherine's tiny finger.

"Good girl," Catherine grinned for the first time she politely offered Sara the opiate.

"Catherine," Sara tried to start, but Catherine wouldn't listen as she sauntered back to her bed.

"Unless you're feeling the effects and want to rip off my clothes right this second…don't say a damn thing," she flung a pointing index finger at the younger woman and revealed how serious she was about only being interested in their physical activities.

Catherine removed her shirt with ease, seductively grinning at Sara, her red, lace bra concealing Catherine's taut and perfectly shaped breasts. Sara started to feel the rich sensation of the heroine and felt dizzy as she stumbled toward the bed a bit. She was still in control of her motor functions, but it was a new experience for the younger CSI.

The red head chuckled at the struggling Sara Sidle in all her becoming-high glory. She slid her jeans off to expose her firm and fit, round ass supported in a matching red, lace thong. She had finally listened to Sara when she had told Catherine to grow her hair out like it had been when she was sixteen, her red, shimmering locks draped down her back. Sara had of course only suggested it so she would have a real reason to play with Catherine's hair at the time and later if Catherine actually decided to let it grow long.

Her bouncy red curls at the tips of her hair were one of the objects of obsession for the tripping out Sara second to Catherine's lips and third to her ass that was swinging around with Catherine's cat-like slide onto the bed on her stomach. Catherine purposely stuck her ass into the air as she lay atop her black, silk sheets. She parted her legs in anticipation and instantly at that moment Sara had the full effect of the drugs, bolting in the direction of the bed, throwing off her clothes in a rush as she did, and jumping onto Catherine.

The red head laughed and placed her hands on top of Sara's hat rested on her hips and slightly over the string of her thong. Sara kissed Catherine's neck from behind and sucked a bit on the older woman's earlobe.

"Mm, not what I was expecting you to do…but it works," Catherine let her laugh die down about Sara jumping onto her.

Sara lowly laughed and nibbled at Catherine's neck a few times before flipping the red head over onto her back.

"Damn, this is some good shit!"

"I told you," Catherine couldn't help but laugh at Sara's words and playful deliverance. "What are you going to do to me now that you're feeling invincible?"

Sara snickered and feverishly attacked Catherine's lips as the red head smiled into the kisses.

"Mm," Sara moaned, opening her eyes to reveal a dark and quiet room. The silk sheets were oddly comfortable and she knew she felt even more comfortable turning only slightly onto her side to face her lover.

"What is it, sweetie," Catherine asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we had sex after you forced me to use heroine," Sara lightly laughed.

"Ha, now that _would _be a story to tell Greg," Catherine rolled over to face Sara and bundled up into her embrace.

"Oh, like we don't have enough of those already," Sara's voice etched sarcasm.

Catherine laughed and chastely kissed Sara. "Mm, now that's something to think about."

"What," Sara curiously asked.

"I just had an image of you promiscuously dancing slow and sensual like a stripper, naked, under a vat of melted chocolate," Catherine grinned into Sara's body, between the taller woman's neck and chest.

"Hmm," Sara pondered the image and so much more before drifting off to sleep in Catherine's arms and vice versa.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_So, reviews? I know the dream wasn't very realistic, but I was debating whether or not to say something like Catherine was using to help deal with the pain of a case that hit her hard or something personal like that. :) Give me all the comments you want about this that you want. I wanna know if you liked it or if it was awful!!_**


End file.
